Replace Me
by Country Appaloosa
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles. Canon couplings, mostly Kataang.
1. Togetherness

Zuko, or rather, Fire Lord Zuko, was hosting a lavish feast for his friends.

He was doing so because in all of the hubbub coming with finally defeating Fire Lord Ozai, setting up Republic City, and returning POWs to their homes, somehow the Gaang was rarely all in the same place. They all agreed that they missed being with their makeshift family, and Katara suggested a get together of sorts... For Zuko, this translated to a party. Not just a party though, a huge party to which everyone that was good with the law was invited.

The feast was just beginning and trays of food were being passed around the table. The recurring theme seemed to be meat. Of course, the Fire Nation is known for meat. Everyone eats meat- even the meat!

As Aang passed along tray after tray he couldn't help how ever disgusted his face was becoming. Aang didn't eat meat, and he was starting to think that Zuko had forgotten the fact. As he waved along a particularly nasty looking dish consisting of the head of some kind of boar creature, his nose wrinkled further- at this point his face was so distorted that if it weren't for the tattoos adorning his head and arms, one would probably have trouble recognizing him.

Sokka took this moment to jab at Aang's obvious discomfort. "What's wrong Aang? You look like you've eaten some rotten penguin meat! Oh wait- you don't eat meat!" He guffawed even though his joke was obviously not funny, sending some bystanders into polite tittering. Katara rubbed Aang's arm in an attempt to soothe him, but all was well as Aang was used to Sokka's idiotic meat jokes.

Zuko looked up at Sokka's proclamation and seemed to just then notice that nothing being passed to Aang was suitable. The two men made eye contact and Zuko flashed him an apologetic smile.

He motioned to a nearby servant and spoke to him quietly, motioning to Aang ever so often. Not too long afterwards, the servant brought Aang his own tray of food consisting of fruits, vegetables, rich breads and some small desserts.

Aang grinned and began to eat, however it didn't pass his notice that his vegetarian status never ceased to be a problem when on public outings.

He paused for a moment to plant a quick kiss on Katara's lips and tousle her hair before returning to his food. He enjoyed the happy, light atmosphere of parties because it was such a change from his regular life, which was filled with various Avatar duties.

He grinned at his friends, grateful for each and everyone one of them.

* * *

**I** **suppose this could be called a drabble. I wasn't sure what to write, I just had an urge to write something.**

**I'm a vegetarian, so trust me, I know how Aang feels. 100%. It's annoying sometimes, to have to get a special plate for yourself and stuff like that, but I think it's worth it. I love animals more than anything, I can't imagine taking part in their harm.**

**Anyways, please review. Cause I love you! :D**


	2. Motherly

Katara was busying herself with housework. Aang was once again away on Avatar duties, and she was feeling a little down. Taking care of Kya and Bumi weighs on the poor young lady's shoulders.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I made!" Kya called to her mother, bouncing towards her, childish smile on her face and blue eyes shining. She held in her hands a clay sculpture.

Kya handed the sculpture to her mother. It was a likeness of a flying bison- most likely Appa. The childishly sculpted curves of his horns were neat, and he had all six legs. The arrow was prominent and his large nose was of course present. She had gotten every detail down to his toes.

Katara examined the little clay Appa and then attempted to hand it back to Kya, who pushed it back to her. "Keep it Mommy," she said, eyes large and honest.

"It's very beautiful Kya. Thank you."

Kya grinned. "Your welcome!" She said cheekily, and then ran off, yelling to Bumi. Momo chased after her.

Katara sighed in content. Even with Aang gone more often than she would wish, she still had two lovely blessings- sometimes she forgot that.

**Whoaaaaa... I totally didn't mean to write this. I started out writing a Kataang oneshot... This is more like a blurb about Katara's motherhood. I SUCK. LOLOL**

**Ive never been a mother, so obviously I know little about motherhood. Sorry mothers. I'm a teenager, I'm too young for that! I do have a dog though. That's pretty close.**

**Anyways, you should review. Cause I asked nicely? Please? **

**(PS) you guys aren't as nice as the Danny Phantom fandom. They ALWAYS review! Haha :D **

**You should take that as a challenge.**


	3. The Big Day

"You may kiss the bride."

I lifted the gauzy veil covering my new wife's face. Her sparkling blue eyes bore into my grey. I could feel my grin widening as I gazed at her beautiful face.

Hundreds of people had attended their wedding, yet it seemed as if in that moment it was just her and I.

I cupped her face in my hand and leaned in. An expectant feeling consumed the room, but I allowed himself to ignore the attendees. It was just the two of us. She was all that mattered.

My lips crushed passionately against hers and I swung her into a dip, deepening the kiss. Applause and cheer exploded, it seemed as if we were surrounded by jovial citizens.

I gently lifted her back up and pulled her to my side, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I loved the feeling of her there against me. We both grinned out at the crowd.

Finally she was mine, forever.


	4. Because I Love Him

"This pansy doesn't get any of my jokes!" Exclaimed Sokka. He was referring to Aang, who had his arms wrapped loosely around Katara's waist.

Katara leaned back against Aang's chest and looked up at him. She smiled and kissed him softly, ignoring Sokka's shouts of disgust. "I don't even know why you're with him," joked Sokka.

"Hmm..." Sighed Katara. "Maybe... Maybe cause I love him," she replied, gently kissing Aang again, reveling in the warmth that his proximity provided.

Aang laughed and returned her kisses. "I love you too," he said. Sokka gagged and then quietly excused himself, grumbling about nasty sisters and brothers-in-law who wanted to be punched.


End file.
